Behind blue eyes
by little akary
Summary: Pouvez-vous ne serait-ce comprendre ce que ça fait d'être détesté par tous? Non parce que personne ne peut avoir une si mauvaise place. Personne sauf lui... One-shot, triste, death fic


Behind Blue Eyes

No one knows what it's like (Personne ne sait à quoi ça ressemble)  
To be the bad man (D'être l'homme méchant)  
To be the sad man (D'être l'homme triste)  
Behind blue eyes (Derrière des yeux bleus)

« Regardez, c'est lui. »

Le petit garçon qui avait prononcé cette phrase c'était vite reculé après. « Lui » avait tourné la tête dans sa direction. Rien n'était visible sur ses traits pourtant le petit le regardait avec crainte. Comme si « Lui » allait le mangé s'il s'amusait à faire un pas. Cependant « Lui » ne fit rien, il baissa la tête et continua son chemin en silence. Ces yeux bleus cherchant désespérément une solution sur le sol. Un sol bien trop vide à son gout. Une fois assez avancé, il regarda fixement un toboggan. Le groupe de gamin était loin, de plus il ne les sentait plus dans les parages alors dans un soupire il laissa échapper :

« Vous ne savez rien…

And no one knows (Et personne ne sait)  
What it's like to be hated (à quoi ça ressemble d'être détesté)  
To be fated to telling only lies (D'être destiné à ne dire que des mensonges)

…vous ne comprenez rien. »

Malgré tout ce qu'il était capable d'endurer était immense et très varier. Vous me direz maintenant il avait l'habitude depuis le temps. Pourtant l'amertume se faisait toujours sentir dans ses paroles. Il en avait marre, il avait du mal à garder tout ça secret et cela durait depuis qu'il était tout petit. Le regard des autres, les paroles blessantes, les gestes craintifs… Que pouvaient-ils y comprendre ? D'autant plus qu'il n'en parlait pas… Pourquoi faire ? Tous ceux qui savaient déjà le regardait avec haine et ceux pas encore au courant ne devaient pas savoir. Il devait leur mentir même s'il détestait ça. Au moins eux ne diraient rien comme cela, même s'ils n'en étaient pas moins craintifs.

But my dreams they aren't as empty (Mais mes rêves ne sont pas aussi vides)  
As my conscience seems to be (Que ma conscience semble être)  
I have hours, only lonely (Bien des heures, toujours seul)  
My love is vengeance (Mon amour est une vengeance)  
That's never free (Qui n'est jamais gratuite)

Tous ou presque avaient déjà oublié son rêve. Pourtant combien de fois, pendant qu'ils étaient enfants, il leur avait rabâché les oreilles avec. Lui il y pensait encore, il avait le temps. Avec les heures qu'il passait seul par jour, rien d'autre ne venait hanter ses pensés. Mais ce rêve ne serait jamais que ça pour toujours. C'était sûr et certain. Personne ne voudrait de lui à ce poste, du coup la haine avait remporté la bataille des sentiments qui le taraudait. Des fois il se disait que même si les chances sont faibles il y arriverait et il ne reculerait devant rien pour cela. Une fois là il pourrait se venger de tous ces regards.

No one knows what its like (Personne ne sait à quoi ça ressemble)  
To feel these feelings (De ressentir ces sentiments)  
Like i do, and i blame you! (Comme je le fais, et je vous blâme !)  
No one bites back as hard (Personne ne ravale autant)  
On their anger (Sa colère)  
None of my pain and woe (Ni ma douleur, ni ma peine)  
Can show through (Ne peut paraître)

Personne ne sait à quel point cela peut être désagréable de se sentir épier à chaque fois que l'on sort de chez soi. De finir par croire qu'on est vraiment une menace, qu'on est un monstre. Lui savait, lui le subissait tous les jours. On avait pas confiance en lui alors on s'arrangeait pour être sûr de ce qu'il faisait, de toujours savoir où il était. Il essayait tout de même de prendre les choses du bon côté et se disait que grâce à ça il avait apprit à contrôler ses émotions. Que personne d'autre ne pourrai y arriver comme lui…ou presque personne. Cela faisait très longtemps que personne ne l'avait vu en colère. De même personne ne l'avait revu pleurer depuis qu'il avait perdu ce qui lui était le plus cher. Depuis qu'il devait regarder son ancienne équipe partir sans lui, sans même un « au revoir », sans même un regard vers le pauvre être qui les voyait de loin. Depuis qu'ils l'avaient laissé dans un coin de leur mémoire sans plus vouloir y repenser. Il en voulait à la Terre entière pour ça, pourtant pas un homme ne pourrai déceler ses sentiments. Pas un ?

But my dreams they aren't as empty (Mais mes rêves ne sont pas aussi vides)  
As my conscience seems to be (Que ma conscience semble être)  
I have hours, only lonely (Bien des heures, toujours seul)  
My love is vengeance (Mon amour est une vengeance)  
That's never free (Qui n'est jamais gratuite)

Son rêve…en fait il avait quand même un peu changé. Ce n'était pas du village qu'il voulait être reconnu, il n'espérait plus rien de lui, mais il y avait encore une personne, une personne bien précise qui en valait la peine. La seule qui venait encore lui parler, enfin parler est un bien grand mot. Pendant ses longues heures de solitude, qu'il passait au milieu des arbres qui entouraient le village, des fois une ombre se profilait. Il savait très bien qui était cette ombre. Cependant il n'avait jamais réussit qu'à voir cela de la personne en question car à chaque fois la menace des Anbu était la plus forte et l'empêchait de se diriger vers lui. L'ombre ne restait jamais longtemps en plus. Alors, à chaque fois après son départ, la tête basse et les yeux scrutant le sol, comme toujours, il rentrait chez lui ne pensant qu'au jour où enfin il pourrait tout changer. Et enfin se venger.

No one knows what its like (Personne ne sait à quoi ça ressemble)  
To be mistreated, to be defeated (D'être maltraité, d'être vaincu)  
Behind blue eyes (Derrière des yeux bleus)  
No one knows how to say (Personne ne sait comment dire)  
That they're sorry and don't worry (Qu'ils sont désolés et ne vous inquiétez pas)  
I'm not telling lies (Je ne dis pas des mensonges)

Ils ne comprenaient pas et alors c'était leur problème. Pourquoi le persécuter lui ? La réponse à sa question était évidente mais cela lui faisait tout de même mal. Il n'avait rien fait lui, sa seule faute avait été de venir au monde et d'avoir était choisi. Personne ne pouvait s'imaginer comme cela est douloureux de savoir que tout un village vous en veut. Que tout un village a réussi à vous repousser dans vos limites au point de faire ressortir le vrai monstre qui sommeil en vous. Et tout ça caché par des yeux bleus. Des yeux si purs qui n'étaient plus maintenant que de pâle reflet de leur véritable apparence. Il voyait bien que ceux qui ne savaient rien, essayaient de venir le voir .Leurs parents les en empêchaient, ils étaient désolés pour lui c'est sûr, c'est tellement visible…mais voilà, personne ne le dira jamais vraiment. A vrai dire il s'en moquait un peu, ce n'était pas cela qui le préoccupait le plus.

But my dreams they aren't as empty (Mais mes rêves ne sont pas aussi vides)  
As my conscience seems to be (Que ma conscience semble être)  
I have hours, only lonely (Bien des heures, toujours seul)  
My love is vengeance (Mon amour est une vengeance)  
That's never free (Qui n'est jamais gratuite)

Il s'en moquait. On fait avec et on fini par se moquer de tout. Alors comme toujours il allait dans cette clairière, dernier endroit où il pouvait encore se recueillir. Laisser partir ses problèmes et ses misères dans le vent qui secouait doucement les branches des arbres. Les autres derrières lui, qui le surveillaient, ne le dérangeaient pas. Au moins comme ça il ne se sentait pas totalement seul. Ce n'était pas de cette présence dont il avait besoin mais c'était toujours mieux que rien du tout. Et puis on s'accommode de tout non ? Lorsqu'on en a besoin, un rien nous suffit. Bientôt…bientôt tout changerai restait juste à savoir quand. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid et il saurait attendre le temps qu'il faudra. Il pourrai même attendre que se soit congelé mais il l'aura. Et là tous paieraient.

No one knows what its like (Personne ne sait à quoi ça ressemble)  
To be mistreated, to be defeated (D'être maltraité, d'être vaincu)  
Behind blue eyes (Derrière des yeux bleus)

Finalement rien ne changera mais même si ce n'était pas la fin qu'il espérait celle-là lui convenait tout autant. Il n'aurait plus à supporter son fardeau tous les jours, les regards allaient enfin changer. Peut-être même aurait-il droit à un peu de compassion mais il ne fallait pas trop rêver non plus. Une personne pourtant le ferai certainement même si aucun ne s'en rendrait compte. Il était aussi passé maître dans l'art de cacher ses émotions. Si bien que même celui qui se disait être son meilleur ami n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui. C'était ce qu'il l'avait poussé à cette extrême limite. Il l'avait tué. Maintenant lui ne serait plus le méchant, lui ne recevra plus ces regards haineux. Lui ne sera plus jamais maltraiter maintenant. Tout cela retombera sur l'ombre qui l'avait suivit toute sa vie ou presque. Tout cela ne sera plus caché derrière des yeux bleus mais derrière des yeux noirs…


End file.
